Last Kiss
by Biiahh
Summary: Eu nunca imaginei que nós teríamos um último beijo. Um último beijo que abriria as portas para um novo "primeiro"...


Last Kiss

Eu estava tão feliz!

Ah, sim, como eu estava feliz! Mas não era para menos... eu tinha finalmente conquistado o amor da minha vida.

Harry James Potter.

Há quanto tempo esse nome estava ecoando na minha cabeça? Para isso eu não tinha uma resposta exata. A única coisa que poderia responder era: "Há muito tempo."

Você tinha me encantado no primeiro olhar. O que eu tive por você não foi um simples tipo de amor ou paixão, foi a famosa e muito concorrida "paixão a primeira vista".

Eu me lembro de quando te vi pela primeira vez. Lugar? Estação King Cross, plataforma 9 ¾. Eu tinha meus dez anos e não sabia quem você era. Só depois de um tempo fui descobrir que tinha me encantado pelo famoso Harry Potter.

Para melhorar tudo, fui para Hogwarts no ano seguinte e entrei na mesma casa que você, o que fazia nós nos vermos mais. Você se tornou meu herói e melhor amigo nas horas vagas. Depois de ter me salvado em meu primeiro ano na escola, meu amor por você pareceu aflorar ainda mais.

Depois disso posso dizer que você nunca mais saiu da minha mente.

O tempo passava e eu tentava me esquecer de você, pois é claro, eu era apenas a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo.

Você se apaixonou por outra pessoa enquanto eu tentava me apaixonar por qualquer um só para me livrar do seu nome, do seu rosto, dos seus olhos, dos seus cabelos sempre bagunçados, dos seus lábios...

Quando eu não tinha mais esperanças de te ter, você deu o primeiro – e bem grande – passo.

Nosso primeiro beijo foi mais do que o esperado. Nós dois estávamos nos amando _juntos. _E o mais importante, muitas pessoas olhavam isso.

Depois de declarações elaboradas e românticas, de beijos totalmente apaixonados, de abraços carinhosos e de experiências totalmente inesquecíveis vividas a dois, você me deixou.

Eu me lembro detalhadamente daquele dia. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de dor imensa, de pré-arrependimento, de choro reprimido.

No enterro do homem que você mais admirava, você me puxou de lado e disse que nós precisaríamos nos separar. Que Voldemort viria atrás de você e consequentemente, atrás de mim também.

Eu não entendia. Você me amava e não queria me deixar. EU não queria te deixar. Você precisava de mim mais que tudo naquele momento de sua vida. Mesmo assim você me deixou, falou que terminaria nosso recente namoro para me proteger.

_I still remember de look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

Eu me lembro de todas as vezes que chorei por sua perda. Lembro-me de todas as noites em claro pensando em você. Lembro-me de deitar no chão e espernear, gritar para quem quiser ouvir. Lembro-me de não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Você era o meu mundo. Você sempre foi o meu mundo. Você sempre foi a única pessoa que eu amei de verdade.

Eu não acreditava que era só por causa desse motivo totalmente bobo que você me deixou. Tinha que haver algo mais. Quem era eu? Uma simples bruxa. Não era ninguém comparada a Harry Potter. Não era ninguém extremamente interessante para você resolver se interessar.

Eu também me lembro do nosso último beijo. Uma coisa que eu acreditava que nunca haveria, tamanho era o nosso amor.

Depois de me dar a triste notícia de que estávamos nos separando, você me pegou num último abraço e num último beijo também. Um beijo que ficou para sempre na minha memória.

Aquele último beijo tinha a pitada de dor, sofrimento, e angústia que eu tanto temia, mas mesmo assim, aquele beijo foi o segundo mais importante da nossa história de amor – tirando o primeiro – pois pode me mostrar o quanto você estava triste por me deixar. Mesmo eu pensando que não, que você estava me deixando por livre e espontânea vontade, no fundo eu sabia que você era forçado a fazer isso.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagine we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Eu ainda me lembro de todas as vezes que conversei com Hermione para saber como você estava, se você tinha falado alguma coisa sobre mim, se você tinha mostrado interesse em mais alguém ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

A resposta sempre me surpreendia, igual você sempre fazia.

Lembro-me também de querer falar com mais pessoas sobre isso, mas a única que sabia tanta coisa sobre você quanto Mione era Rony e eu não tinha o menor interesse de conversar isso com o meu irmão mais velho e superprotetor.

Hermione sempre me dizia que você nunca tinha deixado de me amar e reforçava o que você tinha dito na noite em que me abandonara, que se eu continuasse namorando você Voldemort poderia me fazer como sua refém.

Quem disse que eu me importava com isso? Qual pode ser a pior coisa que Voldemort poderia fazer contra mim? Torturar-me até a morte? Isso era pouca coisa comparada ao que você tinha feito. Você tinha me deixado e eu posso provar que não a dor maior que a de um coração partido.

Mas eu me concentrava na explicação de sua melhor amiga. Pensava em você todas as noites em que estava longe de mim, e posso dizer que foram muitas. Desejava que estivesse tudo bem com você e que não estivesse correndo perigo. Mas isso nunca era o bastante para mim.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends_

_Just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

Agora aqui estou eu, a caminho da igreja, esperando para virar Gina Potter.

Mesmo que nós tenhamos recomeçado nosso namoro que se transformou em casamento eu posso dizer que eu não esperava que tivéssemos que acabar com a nossa relação um dia – e espero que agora isso nunca mais volte a acontecer – e eu também posso dizer que eu nunca esperava que tivéssemos um último beijo.

Um último beijo. Que até que foi bom. Porque assim pudemos ter o nosso primeiro mais uma vez.

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_


End file.
